


Diversion

by panpinecone



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For A Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: Groping, Heavy Petting, Imagination, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manco comes up with a plan to steal Mortimer's watch. In the process, he gets a bit too optimistic about the potential repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> No sex actually occurs, and is only present through Manco's imagination. The interactions they do engage in are mildly dubious due to their manipulative nature and the lack of reciprocity on Mortimer's part.

Manco _knew_ that Mortimer's pocket watch was the key to defeating Indio, or at least gaining some sort of advantage over him.

The problem was getting hold of it.

Mortimer constantly either wore it or had it within eyesight. That, as well as how deeply he treasured it, made Manco doubt that simply asking for it would be of any use.

On the other hand, Manco was nothing if not resourceful. A plan formulated in his head after their narrow escape, and though he wasn't entirely sure how well it'd go, no better alternative was presenting itself to him.

To be fair, it was better this way. The element of surprise would certainly be more than enough to achieve his purpose. Any reaction beyond that...

Well, it really depended on what the nature of said reaction was.

As far as Manco could tell, Mortimer was entirely—or close to it—uninterested in giving in to his baser urges. If he even had any, that was.

But if he _did_ , then a sudden appeal to them might lead to something more. Alternatively, he might just grow infuriated with Manco. Though highly unfortunate that would be, Manco was sure that Mortimer would never let something so trivial get in the way of his goal.

The first scenario was the unlikeliest in Manco's eyes. The thought of Mortimer as a sexual being had only recently crossed his mind, incongruous with the image the man gave off in reality. That wasn't to say the idea was impossible; Manco was well-aware that he gave off an impression of just as much disinterest.

However, in his own case, said disinterest was born more out of convenience than anything else. He was a bounty killer: That kind of life was hardly conducive to having sexual escapades at one's leisure, at least not if one was serious about the job. Not to mention, well...

Manco usually wasn't interested. There were certainly times when he was, but those were generally further apart then he suspected the average man's were. As a general rule, that tended to work out just fine, leaving him free to focus on his travels and targets.

Alas, it appeared an exception to the rule had finally arisen. It had clearly been too long since he'd last indulged himself, as the mere thought of Mortimer potentially reciprocating his advances set his dick twitching in anticipation. No, he definitely didn't expect anything to happen between them, but if it did? He had absolutely no doubts about seeing it through.

Of course, if that turned out to be the case, nothing would happen until later on. To start with, they'd have to defeat Indio and his gang, take the bodies away, collect their rewards, and patch up their wounds. Maybe with a nap included afterwards, but if Manco's past experiences were any indication, chances were they'd ride the leftover adrenaline to its fullest.

Now, Manco could have most anyone he wanted, and at those times, he often did. All the same, there was something to be said for helping out someone you'd bonded with. If Mortimer was at all like him, then they could very well spend the entire night entertaining themselves.

Manco was well-versed in giving others pleasure, and despite Mortimer's demeanor, he suspected the same was true of him. But if not, Manco would be more than happy to show him the way. They'd start off slow, gradually getting a taste and feel for each other. Heated kisses would lead to heated stripping, and that's when things would finally speed up.

Mortimer's body would surely have its fair share of scars and bruises, to say nothing of the ones gained just the night before. Lavishing them with attention was something Manco found himself looking forward to, but not nearly as much as what would come after. Once all their clothing was removed and they were both hard and leaking, that was when the real fun would begin.

A few tugs on both their cocks were all they'd need before Manco slid down Mortimer's body and began licking him in earnest. Some quick teasing later, he'd swallow down his cock, a skill he'd perfected a long time ago.

One never knew when it might prove useful.

He'd tongue at the head, swallow around the shaft, and do his best to play with the balls. He'd suck and suck until Mortimer was on the verge of coming and then he'd pull away, smirking at the uninhibited desperation on display.

 _“I think it's your turn now,_ ” he'd say, waiting patiently. If Mortimer hadn't already known what to do, Manco's demonstration would be more than enough for him to grasp the basics. The first few licks and touches might be unsure, but he'd grow confident as he went, slurping and kissing at Manco's cock before sinking his head down and enthusiastically swallowing.

Although Manco would try his hardest to stay put, he was bound to eventually reach his limit and start thrusting frantically, fucking Mortimer's mouth until coming directly down his throat.

Or on his face. He hadn't decided yet.

Perhaps the experience alone would be all Mortimer needed to come as well. If not, Manco would happily pull him close and take his cock in hand, giving it just enough strokes to set him off at last. They'd take some time to recuperate, and then they'd start all over again, thoroughly enjoying each other's company before going their separate ways in the morning.

But that was hardly probable.

The second and far likelier scenario was Mortimer considering his boundaries breached and refusing to cooperate as he once had. Terribly inconvenient, but not the worst outcome, which would be Mortimer unthinkingly putting a bullet in him. Still, Manco wasn't worried as much about that, the chances of it were nearly nonexistent.

Ultimately, the plan posed little risk and practically guaranteed at least some measure of success. Manco resolved to carry it out as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

As luck would have it, that opportunity turned out to be at the last possible moment; the coast was clear once they arrived into town, and Manco knew he only had minutes left to pocket the watch for himself.

They dismounted and Manco approached Mortimer with practiced ease. “You're looking tense, Colonel. Sure you're ready for this?”

Mortimer said nothing, only leveling his usual piercing gaze at him.

“Because I'm not sure I trust you to do this if you're all wound up tight,” Manco continued. “Now, I know you're a private man, so I won't ask, but it seems to me like it's been a while since you let someone take care of your needs.”

Still the look.

Manco glanced off to the side, knowing he had to maintain his casual demeanor for as long as possible. He took a few steps closer, crowding Mortimer back against a wall.

The scrutinizing look gave way to one of confusion mere seconds before Manco leaned in and pressed their lips together. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss before dragging his hands down Mortimer's chest and into his pocket. Fervently massaging Mortimer's mouth with his own, he deftly worked at detaching the watch.

In the short time it took to swipe his tongue across Mortimer's lips, he was already slipping the watch away and tucking its chain back into place. Returning both hands to groping Mortimer, he slid one around to squeeze his ass and furtively shot the other down into his pants, clumsily feeling around.

The distraction didn't last much longer.

Gently but firmly, Mortimer shoved him away. Manco took a step back but Mortimer's hands remained steady on his shoulders.

Rather than offer any sort of explanation, Manco stayed silent and waited for Mortimer to speak first. He was braced for anger, disorientation, perhaps even the unlikely bit of lust he'd excited himself over.

Instead, he was met with Mortimer's usual cool composure, the glint in his steely eyes being all that showed of his inner turmoil.

“What are you doing?”

Manco gave a light shrug against the hold and offhandedly said, “You looked like you needed it. Seeing as we can't exactly get you a nice lady right now, well...”

Mortimer seemed entirely unconvinced by his words.

Too bad for him, as that was all Manco was willing to say. Keeping his expression detached, he held Mortimer's stare for nearly a minute, only breaking it at the distant sounds of Indio's men moving around between the buildings.

Mortimer had glanced towards them too, grip tightening on Manco's shoulders. Turning back, it seemed as though he was debating whether or not to speak his mind. Finally, he slid his hands away and flatly commented, “We need to get ready.”

Without further ado, he stepped away to check his gun, leaving Manco standing alone.

 _That_ had gone better than expected. Not as well as Manco had hoped, but definitely better than he'd expected. Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, he internally congratulated himself and pulled out his own gun to check on, already planning out a strategy for the hour ahead.

In his pocket, he could feel the pleasant weight of the treasured watch. The thought of Mortimer somehow hearing the displaced ticking and catching onto his plan briefly crossed his mind before being swept aside.

He'd make sure Mortimer heard the watch, just not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Manco' was chosen over 'Monco' in the interest of having it fit the movie's setting.


End file.
